Sweet Red Kisses
by blackknight291
Summary: NOTE: PERNATURAL./Sasuke and Naruto are young adults working in a detective agency. They were partners, Naruto as an apprentice to Sasuke. Where would their relationship lead to?


Title: **Naruto**** – ****Sweet****Red****Kisses****sidestory**

Genre: oneshot/ Supernatural/ shounen ai

Pairings: **SasuNaru**, ItaOC (minor)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own **Naruto**, **KUBO****TITE** does.

**Summary**: Sasuke and Naruto are young adults working as detectives; of course there is always something that would shatter the smooth relationship between any people, it wasn't what Naruto expected it to be.

On the cold cement in the middle of the night, Naruto sat uncomfortably as Sasuke bare his fangs on the male blonde's neck.

Naruto felt awkward and embarrassed at the position they were in, fears that a passerby would come and assume that they were two males who are making out in the dark alley. He couldn't push Sasuke, his partner, away knowing it is feeding and that it is to have Sasuke regain strength.

Sasuke licks the bite mark he made, pulls away from Naruto, and faces the blond who immediately hides the bite mark he left on the neck. 'I'll be back to bring them in.' He spoke in a calm manner despite the position they were in. He quickly took off leaving Naruto in the alley alone.

Naruto sighs pulling desperately up his collar to cover the bite mark Sasuke left. He look up, stares at the dark sky recalling the past, the first time that he accidentally found out what Sasuke is and the first time he fed Sasuke with his blood.

Flashback to the past a year earlier when Naruto had just moved in to the department adjusting with his new partner Sasuke.

'**HOLD****IT!**' Naruto shouts running after a couple of young robbers at the streets. _Damn__it!___he cursed feeling his body at its limits. He couldn't believe the young robbers could run so fast.

Sasuke's eyes remained on the robbers running in a composed pace faster than Naruto. He felt there is something more to the robbers who could run so fast. He didn't like it, though he played along with the robbers until he know what they had planned.

The robbers led Sasuke and Naruto to an abandoned building, a trap they obviously prepared for their pursuers. Their companions appeared, four more.

Sasuke tsked, before he or Naruto could move, they were attacked by the robbers they had pursued along with the other four who appeared – the fight becoming a brawl. He didn't expect to be overpowered by their assailants; he felt something inhumane towards them that he worried for his partner. Caught off guard, he received a deep injury. 'Ugh…' he looked down his torso, a hand passed through with sharp nails. _No__way__…_ he stood staring at the hand in shock.

The person who injured Sasuke pulls out his hand covered with Sasuke's blood, leaving the bleeding detective he injured.

The robbers who saw the inflicted injury on Sasuke stopped attacking, left quickly as if their goal had been accomplished.

'SASUKE!' Naruto rushed to Sasuke with his remaining strength, ignoring his injuries. _Shit!__Shit!__SHIT!_He didn't know what to do as he looked at Sasuke's chest soaked with blood. He wondered how much blood his partner lost. He tumbles as he reached for his mobile to call for the ambulance with trembling hands. He didn't want to lose the first partner he have upon entering the police department, what's more his senior.

'Don't!' Sasuke grabbed Naruto's mobile preventing his partner to call out for help. 'Just leave me here.' His voice trembling as his body did glaring at Naruto.

'Are you kidding?' Naruto shouts frustrated and worried. 'I can't do that!' He pulls his hand back to take the phone only to get it crushed by Sasuke which surprised him. He couldn't believe someone capable of crushing a mobile phone so easily like an empty soda can singlehandedly. He stares at the mobile Sasuke destroyed by hand.

'Leave me!' Sasuke gnarls. _Shit,__it__'__s__kicking__in._ He tried desperately to make Naruto leave. 'Just leave! I'll be fine!' His voice became grouchy and more demanding, the unusual Sasuke. He could feel his sanity leaving him.

Naruto refused to leave, he searched for Sasuke's mobile phone quickly to call for help when suddenly, caught off guard, Sasuke pulls him close to him. Sasuke took a bit on his neck, felt something pierce his skin. He tried to move free but couldn't as Sasuke hold him tight closer.

Sasuke sucked on Naruto's neck taking blood from his partner forgetting where he is and who he is with. He satiated his thirst, heals his wound as instincts drove him to do. The sweet scent and taste of blood from Naruto drowned him to pleasure.

Naruto felt his strength and consciousness slowly leaving him even though he knows he mustn't knowing that something he didn't expect is taking place to him.

Sasuke regains his senses as his injury healed, realized what he had done, who it is in his arms.

'You've really done it this time.' A male sighs having the same face as Sasuke only older. He sat on the sofa in the living room. 'And I was wondering about the sudden visit.' He shook his head, disappointed.

Sasuke ended up carrying the unconscious Naruto to his brother's place knowing there isn't anyone else he could discuss the matter with. He set down Naruto on the bed, cleaned and dressed before he went to speak to his brother who is only sicx years older to him.

'I lost to my instinct.' Sasuke muttered standing at the closed door where Naruto is currently sleeping. He tried to speak in a reasonable tone. 'You should have seen my condition. If you were the one who received the same injury, you would have lost yourself as well. And-' He covered his mouth as he recalls the sweet scent and taste of Naruto's blood. 'Naruto is the one who stood closest to me. He received injuries, though not as I did, enough to make me have a sniff of his blood.'

'Yes… Yes…' Sasuke's brother, Itachi shrugged. He sounded he didn't care though he is as much as concerned as Sasuke is. 'I did speculate what happened to you, seeing that there is a hole in your shirt and covered in blood; it was bad or one of those worst days. Tell me more.'

'They were young robbers. I suspected they were odd, different. We got cornered in the end, struggled in fighting realizing that they were vampires which Naruto didn't realize.'

'And the kid managed to fight back, huh?'

Sasuke ignored Itachi's note, continuous speaking. 'I suppose I was the one they were aiming for since they left as soon as one of them injured me.'

'They didn't make sure of the job so I suppose they were toying with you.'

'I believe as well.' Sasuke spoke sullenly, couldn't believe that he had fallen so easily to such a trap. He thought he should have been more attentive so as not have things happen to them.

The short silence was broken by Itachi, 'Did you mark him?' His eyes narrowed staring at his younger brother. He expected that there is more to the situation since Sasuke came to him.

Sasuke tensed. He met his brother's gaze answered bitterly, 'Yes. It is by pure instinct that I did it. I was desperate cause of my wound.' He didn't want to admit that he might have done it so even if he wasn't wounded gravely after tasting the blood of his partner. In truth, he hoped to keep feeding to the taste of blood.

Itachi let out another exasperated sigh hearing his brother's revelation. 'Good thing the place is secluded. Though what exactly did they want with you?' he nudge his head towards the room where Naruto is. 'And what do you plan to tell the kid? You can't erase his memory like the usual since you have marked him already. He is yours already and others may sniff you out of him; not by choice, he'll encounter supernatural things. **Or** you can let him die if you want.'

'**You****know****I****can****'****t****do****that!**' Sasuke frowns at his brother sounding a bit like righteous. He recalls that his brother also has a partner. 'Your partner, how is she? Did she come into terms with her situation with you?'

Itachi looked surprised that Sasuke is looking for advice from him. He didn't deny giving his brother one though. 'If you are asking the first time she knew about me, she accepted the real me quite easily. Her reaction when she learned what I am, that I am a dhampir was that "oh that explains it" kind which I expected it would be her reaction since I have known her for two years. She is growing with me. I gave her some of my blood awakening some of her senses. She's a little like me now, though she doesn't need to drink blood to replenish herself when wounded. She doesn't need blood in any matter. She is like a super human now increasing what she already has. We are lovers if that is the answer you are looking for.'

Sasuke groans. 'I am thinking that I don't need anyone. I'd be lucky if I met someone like Yuki.'

Itachi stares at Sasuke, he looked surprised hearing the comparison his younger brother did towards the mate he had chosen. 'I didn't plan to tell her, but since she caught me fighting with a vampire I told her.' he added. 'It is still your decision. Yuki is a different case because she offered herself when I was caught in a difficult situation. Not the same as you cause she just bolt in to where I was like she knew and then cut her palm. She forced me to drink her blood and bam I got asked if I would make a contract with her since she heard a bit from me the conflicts in the matter.' He paused not knowing what else to say to his brother since they don't usually talk and hadn't exactly expected that his brother would end up marking someone as his. 'Want me to explain to him? I have time. Yuki will call me if she needs me. You know the telepathic thing I taught her.'

'Where is she?'

'Going with some of her friends; I don't want to be there.' Itachi approached the door where Naruto lie asleep or supposed to. 'It's not like I dislike her friends, I just don't know how to act towards them. I guess it's only Yuki, the only female, who I can get along with.' He saw Naruto wide awake, frowning at his direction. He turned his head towards Sasuke, 'The sleeping beauty is awake!' he smiled making light use of jokes. 'Good morning sunshine!' he got even closer to Naruto, Sasuke following close by though refuse to get close to Naruto.

'Hah!' Naruto instantly recalls the memory where Sasuke bite him as Itachi leaned forward to him. He flinched back; prepared to attack although aware his body won't be able to do so. 'Stand back!' he growls in a defense postion.

'That's a normal reaction.' Itachi shrugged seeing Naruto's reaction. He sounded rather pleased seeing Naruto's reaction.

Sasuke moved forward, pulled his brother back. 'Let me handle it for the meantime. I should be the one to explain things to him; after all, I was the one who made a mess of things.'

'Okay.' Itachi shrugged as he let his brother take the center stage.

Naruto tensed as Sasuke shortened the distance between them, stood only a meter away.

Sasuke stopped a meter away seeing Naruto tense. He didn't need any more stimulation that would rouse the blonde's current feeling. He didn't expect to be telling the explanation that his brother used to tell his identity. 'I am Uchiha Sasuke, my family is filled with dhampirs – a mixed breed of a vampire and a human. It is rare that a dhampir is born between the union of a vampire and human. My brother and I were the results.' He paused allowing some time to let everything enter Naruto's head. 'We are a bit different from normal dhampirs, we decided to hide from both humans and vampire, even from dhampirs. We are currently hunting vampires who seek harm to humanity, those rule-breakers who run in rampage. Because of certain incident, I needed blood to replenish my strength. You are the closest one to me, in order for me not to **die**; I took a bit of your blood.' He paused to see Naruto's reaction to what he had informed the blond so far.

'You are monsters!' Naruto snarls. 'I don't care whatever you are called. If you take blood, you are monsters.'

Sasuke tensed, though he had expected the blonde's reaction, it is different to actually hear it.

'Technically, we don't need blood,' Itachi butts in used to the common cursing and name calling. 'We can live without it, but being the rare case of dhampirs that we are, if our lives are threatened, the need to suck on blood comes thus increasing all the abilities we already possess once we consume blood with a specific time limit – sort of like an adrenaline rush.' He paused, 'Think about it. If we are such as you claim, we would have devoured you. You wouldn't be sitting on that bed.'

Naruto couldn't deny that there is truth to Itachi's words. He is alive considering the fact that Sasuke sucked on his blood already, he should have been killed but he wasn't. He wonders that maybe he is still alive because they want something from him.

'I'll give you time to think about it.' Sasuke spoke softly walking towards the door.

'Oi!' Itachi called out surprised that younger brother would leave things as it is. He could tell that his brother is hurt.

Sasuke ignored his brother. 'There is much more I need to tell you, but you need to be in a calmer state. You can return to your home once you can stand on your own.'

Itachi stood left alone with Naruto in the room. He glanced at the blond sitting on the bed still on guard. 'He must really like you.' He said. ' He unconsciously gave you some space so as you would think out things thoroughly. Don't be stupid kid. Let me tell you that having us around will give you some perks in living. You will live longer, not like the immortal vampires can cause we are only dhampirs and have slow time so we still grow age. You have our protection 100 percent….'

'I don't care about what you say!' Naruto growls. 'A monster is a monster.'

'Is he now? Cause if I am not mistaken you two have worked well together for the past months, right? Did you ever think he is a monster without knowing what he is?'

Naruto stares at Itachi unable to retort; there is nothing he could say for he admired Sasuke before he found out that Sasuke is a dhampir.

Itachi looked pleased to see Naruto's troubled expression. He understood then that there is hope for the blond to understand and accept Sasuke.

Naruto decided to watch Sasuke knowing things won't return to normal so casually. He maintained a certain distance to stay close with his partner.

Fate being rather cruel, it wouldn't allow life without problems or turmoil's that one needs to overcome.

Itachi suddenly lifts a female blond in his arms like a princess startling her. _Shit!_He cursed with a bitter expression.

'What's wrong?' the female blond in Itachi's arms asked expecting a reason why Itachi is running with her in his arms. She stared at him with her blue eyes waiting for his answer.

'Something happened!' Itachi muttered. 'I can smell… I can smell Sasuke's blood.'

She felt his grip on her shoulder tighten as he carried her. 'Is he alright?' she asked frowning. She saw a grimace on his face sensing that it might be something serious. She clung to his neck, stayed quiet as they reached their destination knowing that she will soon find out his fear.

'Here we are.' Itachi let his companion down as they hid in an alley.

_This__is__quite__far._ The female glanced at Itachi with her blue eyes. _I__guess__it__is__thanks__for__their__relation._ She sneaked a peek as Itachi stood frowning at the sight. The street is in chaos, there were debris all over from the surrounding buildings – broken glasses and woods, there were even bullets and blood. 'A rogue?' she asked frowning fearing that there were a lot who might have gotten injured.

'Not far off.' Itachi walked towards the crowd, saw his brother bleeding badly. 'Give us some space! He is my brother!' He gave command to the crowd in hope to get closer to his wounded brother.

'My god!' the female stared in shock on how wounded Sasuke is. She could tell that Sasuke is losing so much blood as the clothes soaked with red fluid. She looked around wondering what had happened to find Sasuke in such a state. She has only one thing in mind that is possible- that Sasuke had encountered something inhumane to be blood soaked.

'The ambulance is coming!' a voice said.

The female flinched hearing the ambulance siren. She looked at the direction she heard the sound from. _Not__the__hospital._She thought frowning seeing Itachi's desperation to maintain Sasuke awake. She felt scared and worried that the chances that Itachi and Sasuke's real form will be discovered.

'No need!' Itachi carried his brother in his arms as he rotate to push the people around him away. 'Better call the police, let them handle this area. I'll take him to the hospital.'

'You can't move him!' somebody protested seeing what Itachi is doing.

'It's fine.' Itachi's female companion assures the crowd with everything she can. 'We can make sure he can receive treatment quickly.'

'Yuki.' Itachi called seeing his partner's desperation to convince the crowd. He couldn't bear to see what she struggles to do; he tsked, reluctantly using hypnotism to make everyone forget about Sasuke and his presence into something small part of their memory. He left carrying Sasuke, while making sure his female companion was following behind with her own pace.

Itachi brought Sasuke into a house where a female who looked Chinese greeted them only to give her a startle as he showed her Sasuke's condition. 'I need your help!' he demanded. He forced himself in, did not bother to wait to be invited in.

The female let Itachi in not minding his rudeness. She led the three visitors into a vacant room, instructed Itachi to leave Sasuke on the bed while she calls for someone.

'Yuki!' Itachi called as he released Sasuke on the bed that he was presented with. He faced his female companion as he heard a male's voice enter the room, 'I'll look for Uzumaki. Help Neji and Hinata while I am out.' He dashed out after giving instruction. He ignored the voice calling him back.

Itachi searched for Naruto, found the blond pale and sweating walking on the street. 'I need you!' he said grabbing Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto faced Itachi startled at the sudden attack. 'Wha- What are you doing here? Your brother is-'

'You are looking for me?' Itachi asked, stops to realize he have no time for a chat. He pulled Naruto close, suddenly lift the blond carrying like a sack of rice. He warned. 'Don't talk or you'll bite your tongue.' He gave Naruto a startle suddenly jumping high, used the roofs as path to travel to reach Sasuke who is in a bad disposition.

'I'm here!' Itachi burst into the room panting to see Yuki, Hinata and Neji holding Sasuke down on the bed all of them in a cluttered condition.

'What took you long?' Neji growls all covered in bruise and blood holding Sasuke's head. He looked like he had been fighting with his clothes tattered with slashes and blood, the girls in the same condition.

'We can't hold him any longer!' Yuki informed holding Sasuke's torso part, practically lying on top of him. 'That's the kid right? Have him calm Sasuke down and give some blood!'

'Uzu-' Itachi is about to speak when Naruto called. 'Sasuke!' Naruto rushed to Sasuke's side. Itachi looked at Naruto surprised that the male blond would not hesitate to rush to Sasuke's side.

'What's happening to him?' Naruto asked as he started to help hold down Sasuke. 'He wasn't like this before.'

'Something to do with a poison.' Neji informed with a frown struggling to hold Sasuke.

'Poison?' Itachi asked, didn't expect that there is a poison that could work on them.

Neji ignores Itachi focusing on what is more urgent. 'Anyway he will recover once he receives blood, but as I heard from Yuki, he had marked someone so it'll be pointless if we force him with blood to drink since he and his body would quickly reject it.' He looked at Naruto, 'I suppose you are the one he marked.'

Naruto tensed, looked at Neji.

'You need to feed him your blood since he chooses you.' Hinata uttered. 'Even if we offer our blood, he will not accept it.'

Naruto went with the flow despite his fears, shoved his arm on Sasuke's mouth demanding that his partner would bite down and take some of his blood. 'You fool, for you to get into that state because of me!' He growls feeling resentment towards himself. He felt guilty that he is the one who might have put Sasuke in the current condition.

A few days later, Sasuke recovers under the care of the Hyuuga family and the frequent caring that Itachi and Yuki, and Naruto did. Although a bit awkward, Naruto managed to face Sasuke.

'Uhmm, hey!' Naruto timidly greets entering the resting room Sasuke used in the Hyuuga residence. He brought a couple of gifts for Sasuke.

Sasuke's lips thinned, forced to smile knowing that Naruto fears him not only in visual but also the feelings because of the bond they formed. 'Again, you don't need to visit me you know. It is my fault it happened.'

'It is my fault; I should have listened to you.' Naruto spoke in a gloomy tone.

'Things already happened.' Sasuke shrugged. He didn't blame Naruto for anything that had happened, knowing all the blame should be on him.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in silence. He didn't know how to say that it is not Sasuke's fault knowing his partner would still blame everything on himself. 'Uhmmm… you know… I don't really mind… I mean… in case of emergency since you and I are partners in work, you can suck my blood if it would help you. You already marked me and all.'

Sasuke looked at Naruto surprised. He couldn't sense that it is a mere obligatory in Naruto's part to say the words; he sensed that the blond actually meant every word uttered. He couldn't help feel a bit lighter as if something he had been shouldering has been lifted.

End…

Side story:

A year of being partner with Naruto, Sasuke decided that it is time that they live together. He invites Naruto to his apartment and tells his proposition.

'No.' Naruto said after Sasuke's invite to live together.

'Why?' Sasuke slammed his palms on the dining table. 'I told you the benefits already! You don't need to pay a single penny either if we live together, just the food. This is not the place we will live in, we will choose a larger place just like my brother did!'

Naruto wanted to say his reason but couldn't. He couldn't say that he felt awkward and weird whenever Sasuke took some of his blood even if it is only in rare occasions. What's worst, he couldn't settle down in Sasuke's presence anymore. He wanted to ask someone though all he could contact and is Yuki. He didn't want to consider the possibility that she had informed him – which HE is falling in-love with Sasuke. He didn't want to admit it, thought that it was simply because of the situations that they were in, some sort of hormone working on.

'_That__isn__'__t__it.__You__don__'__t__really__need__to__be__of__the__opposite__gender.__I__mean,__Itachi__said__it__himself__to__me__when__we__started__talking__about__you__two.__Sasuke__had__chosen__you__as__his__mate__despite__the__gender__issues.__And__I__believe__him__cause__I__think__that__we__are__of__the__same__type__that__they__would__fall__for!__' _the words as Naruto recalls Yuki had uttered to him talking privately. He couldn't believe how Yuki had taken things lightly despite what dark secret she had learned about Itachi. Even if he had continued the relationship with Sasuke as if everything is normal with rare cases of blood consumption, he still has hard time accepting things as it is.

Sasuke stares at Naruto receiving nothing but silence which he quickly broke. 'I won't accept your NO until I hear your reason; as it stands, it is better that WE live together.'

'I feel weird okay?' Naruto burst with flushed face turning away refusing to meet Sasuke's face. 'I don't understand it myself. You staying close to my side and needing to take my blood. I don't know anymore because some part of me is starting to want more which I don't even know what it is I want!' He covered his face filled with embarrassment.

'Well, that is to be expected.' Sasuke said with a straight face couldn't believe that Naruto is worrying which he thought nothing of as trivial. 'You and I are connected. You and I will be drawn to each other. That is why we need to stay close together.' He caught Naruto off guard by kissing the blonde's forehead.

'Wha-?' Naruto gawks at Sasuke standing close who kissed him on the forehead with a straight face as if it is the most natural thing to do. '**What****are****you****doing?**'

'What am I doing—' Sasuke stares at Naruto wondering why the blond reacted violently. 'Isn't it obvious? I kissed your forehead.' he answered as if it is normal.

Naruto could believe how things turned out, how Sasuke might be oblivious. He started to think that Sasuke may not be good for his heart, and without realizing he will fall into his partner's pace and unable to turn back. 'I… **I****DEFINITYELY****WON****'****T****LIVE****WITH****YOU!**' he growls.

a/n: thank you for reading. I appreciate any type of reviews. Feel free to read my other works in your free time.


End file.
